Fiesta de pijama
by Akira.Tsukiyomi
Summary: Hilda va de visita al santuario, era una simple visita ¿Verdad?. Saori nunca penso que un simple juego pondria de cabeza a medio mundo, ahora se preguntaba como era posible que todo eso pasara solo en una noche.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei

NOCHE DE CHICAS Y ALGO MAS

Saori miraba con temor aquel sobre, era una invitación que le había llegado hace poco desde Asgard pero sentía que algo no saldría para nada bien si llegaba a abrirlo.

Shion le miraba expectante esperando ansioso a que le dijera de quien era esa carta ya que esta solo contenía un sobre azul marino con un borde plateado, pudiera que fuera el patriarca y todo pero ver a su diosa tan seria era algo alarmante.

-Shion por favor déjame sola por favor-le pidió amablemente conociendo como conocía a esa persona no era lo bastante despistada como para que algún hombre viera el contenido el cual le erizaba la piel a pesar de no saber de que se trataba.

Alzo la mirada contemplando a Shion que no se veía de ánimos de obedecer esa orden, suspiro enojada y levanto a Nike de forma amenazante hacia su pobre compañero.

-Te doy tres para que salgas de esta habitación si no vete despidiendo de tu quincena junto con tu vieja de jubilación-siempre le amenazaba con lo mismo y por extraño que pareciera funcionaba bastante bien porque en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba sola en el despacho, si lo pensaba mas detalladamente podría usarlo con los demás caballeros que solo se la pasaban holgazaneando como lagartijas en el sol.

Puso a Nike al lado de ella y abrió el sobre mordiéndose el labio por el nerviosismo, saco la hoja de color mármol empezando a leerla

_Athena seguramente ahora has de estar muriéndote de la angustia por esta carta pero no debes preocuparte no es nada de lo que deba llamar tu completa atención._

_Solo quiero avisarte que unos cuantos de mis caballeros mi hermana y yo iremos al santuario a pasar una noche en las calidas tierras de Grecia._

_Me gustaría que todas tus amazonas y allegadas a tus mas fieles caballeros fueran a verme ya que tengo algo planeado para ellas. _

_Posdata: cuando leas esta carta significa que ya estoy a punto de llegar a los límites del santuario, espero que puedas recibirnos_

_Atentamente: Hilda de Polaris_

-No se porque pero esta carta no me da buena espina, que digo todo lo que hace Hilda es igual a una bomba nuclear-guardo la carta de nueva cuenta en el sobre y la escondio en su escritorio, si alguno de sus caballeros la veia antes de tiempo pues las facturas por las remodelaciones de quien sabe cuantos destrozos estarán en un santiamén en su despacho.

Se levanto tomando de nueva cuenta a Nike y se escabullo por una puerta secreta que solo ella conocía pensando en los posibles escenas que se llevarían a cabo en esa noche.

Cerca del coliseo descendía un jet privado haciendo que uno que otro guardia saliera volando por los aires, cuando aterrizo los guardias se acercaron para ver de quien se trataba ya que no habían recibido ninguna notificación de que iba a ver visitas y por lo tanto era normal deducir que se trataba de enemigos solo que una cosa no les quedaba clara. ¿Desde cuando se inicia una guerra desde un lugar donde hay tanos lujos?.

Puede que el contenedor de Poseidon fuera rico y todo eso pero si no les habían informado mal la batalla se habia desarrollado en el templo submarino del dios.

Con sus lanzas se aproximaron con sutileza esperándose cualquier ataque del "enemigo" pero no contaron que la puerta se abriera dando paso a unas diminutas escaleras y empezaran a salir la representante de Odin junto con su hermana y dos caballeros que seguramente serian sus escoltas. Cuando Hilda les miro solo se limito a sonreír por la calurosa bienvenida que le estaban dando.

-No se preocupen solo nos quedaremos esta noche así que pueden regresar a sus puestos –a pesar de desconfiar de las palabras de la chica los soldados obedecieron dejándoles solas, mientras nadie supiera que estaban haciendo de vagos en vez de trabajar pues no habría problema.

Sigfrield y Hagen se les veía por demás incomodos no es que les importara que se perdieran las celebridades de su tierra natal como tampoco la lucha tradicional entre compañeros, pero en verdad no les importaba perderse de eso para estar en el santuario donde estaban las personas que les sacaban canas verdes.

Se dispusieron a bajar por las escaleras empezando a caminar por todo el lugar deleitándose con los verdes arboles y uno que otro nido que encontraban de la fauna, todo estaba de maravilla si no fuera que algunos sentían que habia dobles intenciones de parte de su sacerdotisa. No era que desconfiaran de ella pero desde que los nibelungos la poseyeron en aquella batalla le habían quedado ciertas costumbres que hacían que mas de uno se ocultara en la primera avalancha que encontrara en el camino.

Llegaron a la primera casa donde Saori ya los esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenas noches Hilda. ¿A que se debe el honor de tu visita?-se acerco para darle un fraternal abrazo al igual que a Fleir y un cordial apretón de manos a los caballeros. Los empezó a guiar por las doce casas agradeciendo que los dorados se hubieran ido antes a la fiesta con Pallas, bendita sea su el día que la fue a visitar.

Mientras llegaban al templo de escorpión Hilda no pudo evitar mirar de reojo ciertas fotos que se encontraban arriba de la chimenea, como si fuese una niña se acerco para ver de quien se trataban. La mayoría eran de Camus y los dorados pero la que le llamo mas la atención fue de una linda chica que se encontraba dormiendo.

-Una foto en infraganti, tu caballero salio siendo todo un acosador y asalta cunas-rio haciendo que Saori se sonrojara, le quito la foto colocándola donde estaba llevándose a rastas a la sacerdotisa hasta sus aposetos.

"Padre por favor solo dame una señal que me diga que estoy cometiendo un error al dejar que Hilda vaya hasta mis aposentos. Tan solo una diminuta señal, porfavor"

Se escucho un trueno en la distancia pero no le presto atención seguramente solo fue una coincidencia. Zeus ante esto solo se limito a encoger los hombros, le dio a su hija lo que pedia pero ya era cosa de ella si lo tomaba en cuenta o no, se dio la vuelta en su cama donde tenia a Hera durmiendo plácidamente, sonrio ante eso ya que significaba que podría bajar a la tierra y hacer de las suyas.

Con eso en mente se salio de la cama empezando a arreglarse, seria una esplendida noche.

Volviendo a la tierra Saori solo dejo entrar a las chicas porque a ninguna mujer cuerda le gustaría que dos "extraños" estuvieran ahí fisgoneando sus cosas ahí quitados de la pena, las dejo que se quedaran en su cama mientras le pedia a Shion que trajera a todas las amazonas.

-Sin ofender Athena pero algo me dice que esto no terminara para nada bien, lo digo porque poseo la experiencia necesario. No por nada tengo mas de doscientos años-expreso su preocupación o puede que solo se estuviera tomando las cosas muy en serio pero las corazonadas que tenia le decían que tenia que andarse con cuidado en especial esa noche.

-Lo se Shion pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?, no puedo negarme a una visita y menos de un aliado. No quiero que Odin se enoje y me vaya a declarar la guerra porque seamos realmente sinceros, ya nadie quiere irse a parar a cositos-a el se le erizo la piel, con solo recordar el lugar y las burlas de los espectros le hacien que estremecer. No les tenia miedo eso no pero como que era molesto estar escuchando las voces chillonas de sus carceleros, eso si que era un martirio y de los buenos.

Shion realizo una reverencia y se dispuso a buscar a las amazonas, seria un duro golpe a sus viejas articulaciones el bajar todas las doce casas pero quien le manda a no poner un elevador de emergencias.

Solo hacia llegado a Tauro y ya sentía como los revoltosos del santuario hacían su aparición. ¿Acaso Pallas no los habia podido soportar o que habrá sucedido?, sin darle mas vueltas al asunto se acerco a ellos encontrándose con la curiosa escena que todos estaban con la ropa destrozada y varios moretones.

-¿Qué les paso?-bueno no era tan necesaria esa pregunta ya que se hacia una idea de lo que les habían hecho. Vio a Mu que llevaba unas curiosas gafas de color negro y llevaba en sus brazos a un cansado Kiki que llevaba un traje de vaquero-Diganme solo una cosa. ¿Tendre que mandar una carta de disculpa?

Muchos se tensaron y miraron nerviosos a todos lados pero nunca faltaba el descarado que soltaba todo lo que habían hecho y en este caso era el maldito de Death Mask

-Shion créame que no solo será una jodida carta, seran centenares-Milo no pudo evitar darle un codazo y ordenarle con la mirada que se callara-alacran deja que hacerte el niño bueno que a ti menos te queda el papel

Su compañero solo se limito a gruñir ya que no quería que le encerraran de nuevo en su templo como aquella vez que se colo en los aposentos de las amazonas.

-¡Miren Shaina tiene un pop top!-por inercia Milo volteo a ver donde señalaba Afrodita encontrándose que solo era un pilar, sintió como sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza cortesía de las risas de sus compañeras

Farfullo una que otra palabra que dejaría a cualquier monja en estado de coma, de mala gana subió por las escaleras ahora odiaba tener un diario y que todos en el santuario fueran unos curiosos de primera.

-Bien ya que nuestro objeto de burlas se ha ido de lo mas indignado tengo que decirles algo-Shion carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención lo cual logro-Hilda ha venido de visita

-¡Pelenle!-Aldebaran fue el primero en reaccionar y empezó a correr escaleras abajo, los demás no entendieron lo que les dijo ya que habia hablado en su idioma natal. Ante el despiste Shion tele transporto a todos a su despacho donde casualmente había sogas las cuales ahora estaban aprisionando a los dorados.

-Maestro déjeme ir, necesito acostar a Kiki-miro asustado a todos ya entendiendo el porque Aldebaran habia corrido como alma que se quiere llevar Hades, ahora se maldecía por no prestarle atención a las clases que le daba su amigo en su tiempo libre.

-Buen intento Mu pero debo declinar tu petición, ahora que han hecho de las suyas con la diosa Pallas e de castigarlos como bien dicta la ley-era una excusa, todos lo sabían porque nadie seguía las leyes a excepción de las amazonas. Pasaron un poco de saliva cuando vieron que su captor sacaba ciertas pulseras de su cajón

-Mierda-mascullo por lo bajo Aioria, ya se estaba imaginando lo que iba a pasar y no le gustaba para nada como acabarían las cosas-hermano si tu sobrevives por favor véngame

-Digo lo mismo, solo espero que algún dios se apiade de nuestras almas y nos ayude a reencarnar en la otra vida y así venir a vengarnos

-Por favor dejen de ser tan melodramáticos solo les voy a poner una pulsera-todos si hubieran podido se palmearían la frente ante tan escena cursi de parte de los hermanos. ¿Por qué no había nadie normal en ese lugar?. Shion solo se limito a ponerle los artefactos a cada uno de los dorados, cuando termino los dejo ir.

-Como sus caras están llenas de confusión les explicare brevemente lo que les puse-señalo una pulsera que se encontraba en sus manos-esto hace que su cosmos se quede anulado y por lo consiguiente no podrán comunicarse como tampoco hacer ninguna clase de técnicas.

-¿Y que pasara si vienen a atacar el santuario?-Saga intentaba por todos los medios el hacer recapacitar al patriarca pero dudaba que le hiciera caso.

-No se preocupen ya tengo todo solucionado-les alzo el pulgar intentado darles animo y al mismo tiempo bajarle las esperanzas-pero si se llega a dar la oportunidad de una guerra ya tengo a alguien para que me ayude, ustedes tranquilos y por favor compórtense porque no quiero problema con la gente de Asgard

-¿Y ellos que tienen que ver en todo esto?-Kanon estaba fastidiado hasta la medula, intento quitarse la dichosa pulsera solo logrando lastimarse mas de la cuenta.

-Por Athena, se nota que me escuchan. Ya les dije que aquí se encuentra la sacerdotisa y representante de Odin en la tierra-se sobo las sienes ante tal ineptitud, ahora como extrañaba a sus compañeros-Kaiser y Death Toll ya hubieran aceptado las cosas como son.

-Ante de que nos siga comparando con sus compañeros de antaño, me retiro-Shura no muy contento se fue del despacho, no muchos sabían que sentía cierta envidia por el excaballero de su misma constelación-como te odio Izo-a sopetones abandono el lugar solo se tomaría unas píldoras esperanzado de no tener una jaqueca en la mañana.

Y como si los demás estuvieran de acuerdo con Shura abandonaron poco a poco el despacho, no estaban para juegos infantiles (a su parecer), si Athena tenia visitas era muy de cosa de ella en fin a ellos no les afectaba en lo mas mínimo.

Cuando esto sucedia Athena se tuvo que encargar ella misma de traer a las mujeres que estaban en ese momento en el santuario ya que Hilda no dejaba de decir ¿Cuándo vendrán?, ¿Acaso no quieren hablar conmigo? ¿Me quieren dejar plantada? Athena diles algo no seas mala. Era paciente y todo eso pero tenia un limite.

-Hilda aqui están-las chicas traían pijamas mata pasiones, unas eran de colores oscuros y otros eran para que te mataran la pupila a seis kilómetros de la distancia. Hilda y Fleur no pudieron reprimir las lagrimas, tanta belleza se estaba desperdiciando.

Fleur les tuvo que pedir a sus guardaespaldas que salieran de ahí ya que no podia haber hombres en esa reunión, ellos muy a regañadientes tuvieron que obedecer pero eso no quería decir que no estarían alertas por cualquier cosa que llegara a pasar.

-Bien ya que los hombres no estan aquí y las mujeres reinan en esta habitación les dire el motivo de mi visita-Hilda les sonríe y les pidió que se fueran a los aposentos de Athena donde ya estaba todo preparado, las chicas un poco desconfiadas se fueron sentando en los almohadones que estaban esparcidos en el piso. Sentian que algo no muy bonito iba a suceder.

-Hilda, por favor no me digas que vas a hacer lo que estoy pensando-Saori vio que tenían una caja repleta de quien sabe que cosas. La mencionada solo se limito a reir con timidez-hay no

-Como sabran en Asgard no hay muchas mujeres y por eso vinimos a pasarla bien en una…!Pijamada!-como si fuera arte de magia sus ropas de viaje pasaron a ser un hermoso conjunto de pijama de encaje y sobre todo revelador el cual dejaba poco a la imaginación

Las demás solo se limitaron a asentir, ya que les quedaba y huir no era una opción.

-Como bien sabrán lo primero que se hace en este tipo de fiestas es el muy conocido juego de "verdad o reto" así que empecemos-saco una botella e hizo que girara en el piso la primera en señalar fue a Marín-entonces ya que eres la primera te tocara uno liviano así que escoge. ¿Verdad o reto?-la señalo esperando una respuesta, a pesar de que la chica llevase aun su mascara hacia mas divertida la cosa.

-Elijo verdad-solto sin mas, cruzándose de brazos al mal tiempo verle el visto bueno.

-¿Por qué no le has confesado tu amor al caballero de leo?-todas se quedaron en silencio observando a Marín que se movía incomoda en su lugar

-¿Aun puedo escoger el reto?-su cuello al igual que su cuerpo estaban por completo cubiertos por un fino escarlata. Oh no ahora se arrepentía de no haberse ido a esa misión

-Si y yo te reto a que te pongas este conjunto de aquí-lo saco y a todas casi les da un ataque. Es que con solo mirarlo hacia que la ropa de la diosa Afrodita pareciera sacada de un monasterio y lo decían por varias cosas:

Numero uno: Era un camisón de color azul ¡traslucido!

Numero dos: este se abría desde abajo del pecho y obviamente dejaría poco a la imaginación

Numero tres: su acompañante era una tanga que podría ser comparada con el hilo dental.

Marín muy a su pesar y vergüenza fue a cambiarse a la habitación contigua, cuando volvió solo se podía ver que estaba de lo mas avergonzada.

-Espera no te sientes todavía, dame la mascara-le extendió la mano y la chica se lo entrego desconfiando, algo le decía que el reto aun no terminaba-ahora para que el reto termine tienes que ir hasta Leo y darle un beso al guardián de esa casa-sonrió al ver como Marín se sonrojaba de sobremanera-y con lo de beso no me refiero a uno de piquito, ni en la mejilla si no uno francés. Si no terminas el reto en veinte minutos tendrás que entrenar con esa ropa por una semana

Como si ese fuera un estimulador la chica tomo una bata y fue corriendo hacia el templo de Leo, no pasaría mas pena de la necesaria como tampoco se dejaría intimidar por Hilda.

Las demás ya estaban temiendo de por su integridad y estado mental futuros, si ese reto era liviano no querían ni imaginarse como serian los demás.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei

TIC TAC TIC TAC EL TIEMPO CORRE

Y MAS VICTIMAS SE UNEN AL JUEGO

Marín corría todo lo que sus piernas podían, no deseaba encontrarse con ningún compañero porque provocaría que le preguntaran el porque no llevaba su mascara y el que tuviera una bata en vez de su típico uniforme de entrenamiento. No estaba dispuesta a decirles la verdad porque uno de dos o no la dejaban seguir con su recorrido o se morirían de la risa.

Para acortar camino fue de techo en techo, no es que no se pudiera hacer solo que nadie utilizaba ese método ya que se les hacia poco agraciado.

-Ahora lo que mas me importa es llegar a Leo-se sonrojo a causa del frio que estaba haciendo, estaba descalza con las piernas al descubierto. Suerte tendría si no se llegase a resfriar, dio salto tras salto para llegar a su objetivo mientras pensaba que le diría al caballero regente de esa casa. Cuando estuvo en el techo de dicho templo pudo escuchar risas acompañado del choque de las cervezas dándole a entender que su reto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que esperaba.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y aceptar la derrota pero unos brazos se lo impidieron, sorprendida miro a las chicas que le estaban dando apoyo moral para ese momento tan crucial.

-Venimos para asegurarnos de que no salgas huyendo-Hilda se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande, su corazonada no estaba para nada equivocada cuando sintió que la amazona no haría el reto por las buenas. Marín miro a las demás las cuales le pedían perdón con la mirada, sin importar que tuvieran o no mascaras la culpabilidad latía del aura de cada una-Athena ya que estamos en confianza. ¿Puedes despistar a los latosos de haya abajo ¿, recuerda que Aioria es el único que se tiene que quedar-era mas que obvia la sonrisa de satisfacción que sentía la mujer. Bendita sea la hora que se le ocurrió lo de la pijamada.

Saori por su parte estaba que se la quería llevar Hades, no es que no quisiera ayudar pero había perdido en el piedra, papel o tijeras y no tenia opción si no quería que se desquitaran cuando le llegara su turno. Con ayuda de June bajo del techo encaminándose a la entrada oliendo al instante el alcohol el cual podría jurar ya estaba por demás en el torrente sanguíneo de sus caballeros.

Se tranquilizo disponiéndose a entrar al área privada teniendo a Nike en mano por cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar, primero se encontró con cartones de cerveza desperdigados por todos lados al igual que las latas. Aprovecharía esa oportunidad para regañarlos por ser tan irresponsables, abrió las puertas con fuerza encontrándose a casi toda la orden dorada pasándola en grande cuando ella sufría por culpa de un juego.

Todos se sorprendieron de ver a la diosa, por inercia ocultaron en vano las cervezas que tenían a la mano provocando que el odio de Saori aumentara.

-Como veo que se la están pasando en grande y haciendo se sus desastres-les sonrió de manera forzada y no muy amigable-no creo que haya problema de que vayan a ayudar a los soldados a entrenar, pude ver que estos se están quedando dormidos en sus puestos de trabajo por que sus "superiores" no han hecho sus guardias nocturnas-la situación era perfecta, podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro o en este caso tres.-¡Kanon! Ni se te ocurra irte por el pasadizo de Geminis porque si llego a ver que alguno se escapa juro por mi padre que los mandare con Hera para que sean sus siervos por toda su vida mortal-ahora si la cosa iba enserio, no dejaría que le vieran siempre la cara.

-Pero yo solo iba al baño-trato de excusarse, si claro al baño. Primero loco antes que hacer el trabajo de su hermano, lo que agradecía de ser la sombra era que no tenía que hacer esfuerzo alguno. Solo se limitaba a falsificar la firma de su hermano para el banco y tomar cierta cantidad de dinero para mantener sus lujos.

-Kanon para tu desgracia tengo mas años de experiencia que tu, créeme que no caeré en el mismo truco dos veces-se masajeo las sienes, se estaba retrasando ya que en teoría tuvo que haber sacado a los intrusos hace cinco minutos.

El caballero no dijo nada solo quedándose en su lugar y no decir nada, el no recordaba haberle dicho eso a la diosa y por lo que sabia su hermano no era de esos que iban engañando a la gente…Bueno dejando de lado todos los años de manipulación, engaño, asesinato, falsificación de identidad, hurtos etc. La lista era muy larga y la noche no le alcanzaría ni para llegar a la mitad.

Shura a pesar de estar escondiendo la cerveza detrás de el no pudo evitar preguntarse que es lo que estaba haciendo la chica ahí si supuestamente debería estar con la representante de Asgard. Se levanto tambaleando empezando a caminar dando a entender que para el recto era igual que ir en una pista de obstáculos.

Cuando estuvo cara a cara con Saori esta realizo una mueca, no era muy fanática de la cerveza que digamos.

-Usted no nos manda-ese acento típico de los borrachos estaba muy marcado en la lengua del caballero la cual en esos momentos estaba a punto de mostrar su filo-es una chica mimada que solo tiene el titulo por nombre. Sus acciones no demuestran para nada que es una-hipo sin poder contenerlo, el silencio se hizo presente en la sala esperando recoger los restos de su amigo-diosa

-Shura de Capricornio ya que estas de muy platicador y cierta personita necesita de un compañero que sea tan elocuente en la forma en la que habla para hacerle compañia-el ambiente se tenso por esas palabras no les gustaba para nada ese tono de voz el cual ahora empleaba in sutileza Saori-pienso que deberías irte a los jardines colgantes de Babilonia a entablar una conversación con Persefone la cual acaba de llegar a la tierra.

-¡No por lo que mas quiera!-el no pudo evitar arrodillarse a causa del susto, preferiría la muerte en vez de ese horrible castigo-¡Hare lo que me pida pero por favor no me ordene hacerle compañía a esa mujer!-su mirada llena de suplica tan impropia del caballero estuvo a punto de ablandar el corazón de Saori pero debía castigar las osadías y en muy profundo de su ser lo disfrutaba.

-Deberias empezar a empacar tus cosas, el vuelo sale mañana en la mañana y espero que no llegues tarde-le hizo pararse para ignorando las suplicas de su caballero-Y ahora que ya estas ocupado con esta misión por seis meses tendre que mandar a Aioros a Hawaii

-¿Eh?-los demás ahora estaban sumamente interesados en lo que escuchaban. ¿Aioros en Hawaii?, pues de que derechos contaba ese hombre para ir a ese lugar paradisiaco así como si nada.

-A lo siento es que tu en teoría tendrías tus vacaciones en ese lugar pero como estarás ocupado con Persefone y Aioros estará desocupado de hoy hasta dentro de seis meses -la mirada de los dos involucrados era una mezcla de emoción y escepticismo, simplemente eso nadie se lo creía.- Y para que me crean-saco un billete de avión del bolsillo de su vestido dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Saori escucho ciertos golpecitos de desesperación provenir del techo, ya sabiendo que era solo se le ocurrió una cosa para sacar a todos del templo.

-Pero ya que estoy de buenas mandare a otro caballero para que le haga compañía-la atención de todos estaba posada en ella-el que acabe primero sus deberes será el que tendrá un viaje con todo incluido a Hawaii y otro destino que desee-y sin esperar los hombres que estaban ahí salieron disparados de la zona privada dejando solo al dueño de este que inútilmente empezaba a limpiar el desastre que le dejaron por todo el lugar-¿No piensas unirte?

-No, para mi ese viaje es insignificante ya que en ese santuario tengo todo lo que necesito-Saori le sonrió imaginados el porque de esas palabras, se dio la vuelta para salir no sin antes decirle al chico que no quería que saliera del templo por nada en el mundo ya que si lo hacia lo mandaría a otro continente a que ayudara a otro dios con quien sabe que cosa.

Salió del lugar subiendo los escalones, debía regresar a sus aposentos pero la curiosidad era más grande que ella y por eso se quedo junto con las demás que observaban desde la distancia lo que estaría por pasar entre esos enamorados.

Marín con sigilo se aproximo a la sala donde encontró al caballero dándole la espalda recogiendo el desastre que estaba en el piso. Lo contemplo admirando aquellos brazos fornidos y esa espalda ancha la cual era sumamente provocadora, no es que fuera una pervertida solo que no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hasta la parte posterior de ese exquisito hombre.

Se armo de valor tomando algo de aire rogando que nada malo pasara en ese momento, se acerco y le abrazo importándole poco lo demás-Aioria-le llamo con timidez, el se tenso al escucharla iba a voltear pero ella no se lo permitió.

-¿Marín?-su calor corporal se estaba elevando, su voz estaba temblando por la sorpresa sintiendo como algo blando estaba contra su espalada provocando que se sintiera…extraño.

-Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer-le susurro con dulzura en el oído haciendo que el flaqueara al sentir el cálido aliento de ella rozarle el cuello. Marín no era tonta por ello aprovecho esa oportunidad para hacer que Aioria cayera con suavidad en el sillón, se empezó a desabrochar la bata dejándose llevar por el dulce momento.

El se dio la vuelta mirando el cuerpo de Marín, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de cierto conjunto que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Ahora su dilema era ¿Hacerle caso a la razón o simplemente dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos de amor y deseo?. Dioses no tenia tiempo de pensar porque si resultaba ser un sueño no quería desperdiciar ni un solo momento de el.

Saga ahora se maldecía el haberse olvidado el celular, como odiaba ese aparato pero como serbia el condenado. Subía rápidamente las escaleras hacia el templo de Leo esperando que su compañero ya lo hubiese encontrado y se apiadara de el.

Cuando estuvo en las puertas escucho un ruido no muy familiar que digamos, pensando que el dueño de ese templo estaba en problemas entro con sigilo dirigiéndose al lugar donde escuchaba provenir los extraños ruidos. Se acerco a la sala donde casi se le va el alma al piso por el pudor, no pensó con encontrarse semejante escena donde su camarada estaría con una chica encima de ella besándose con bastante pasión.

Pensaba acercarse mas para ver quien era esa mujer, solo un paso mas el cual no dio por que muchas manos lo tomaron de los brazos y le taparon la boca. Intento forcejear para librarse de esas delgadas manos las cuales pensaba eran del templo de cáncer.

-Calladito te vez mas bonito-Hilda se susurro al oído para que se callara y no arruinara ese tierno momento el cual había costado sudor y lagrimas conseguir.

-Saga si no quieres que les diga a todos donde escondes tu osito de felpa es mejor que te calles y no hagas ningún ruido innecesario-Saori trataba de que nadie hiciera mucho ruido. ¡Por los Olimpos! ¿Acaso era tan difícil?. Las empezaron a retroceder llevándose a su cautivo con ellas dirigiéndose a la sombra mas cercana ya que Aiora se estaba aproximando a la puerta.

-¿Abra sido mi imaginación?-se paso los dedos por su cabellera, sintiendo algo de frio ya que no traía camina y la cremallera su pantalón ya estaba abajo. Ya que no encontró nada anormal decidió meterse de nuevo para darle la atención necesaria a su compañía.

Fleur se cubría los ojos con sus manos dejando solo pequeños espacios en los cuales medio alcanzaba a ver, pero algo le llamo la atención.

-¡No!, Afrodita esta por entrar a Leo-grito desesperada, las demás voltearon ya que estaban entretenidas atando a su querido amiguito, al ver que aquel caballero estaba a punto de arruinar algo que en verdad conto creces hacer pues era obvio lo que iban a hacer.

-June te lo encargo-Hilda le miro de manera inocente y la chica muy a su pesar entendió el mensaje que le querían decir, tomo su látigo abalanzándolo hacia el pobre chico que no sabia que era lo que le esperaba en esa noche.

Este por su lado sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal y el viento jugaba con sus ondulados cabellos rizados, el pensó que su anterior reacción era debido al frio repentino que se presentaba en pleno verano pero esa teoría se vino abajo cuando se sintió aprisionado por todos lados viéndose arrastrado hacia los arbusto.

-Afro guarda silencio si no quieres que te mande a lavar los calzoncillos de todos los espectros de esta era hasta la mitológica ¿De acuerdo?-Saori le callo con su mano mientras ahora Esmeralda y Shaina se disponían a inmovilizar a los caballeros con cuerdas reforzadas con cosmos y otras cosas que se desconocían.

Y como si los pobres hombres fueran simples sacos los cargaron para llevárselos al templo principal, claro procurando que nadie las viera ya que ¿Cómo explicarían que se estaba "secuestrando a dos caballeros para hacerles jugar reto o desafío"? o si como lo leyeron, ellos ahora estaban metidos en ese juego solo por querer pasar uno a su templo y otro para conseguir su celular.

Pasaron virgo con lentitud no queriendo despertar de su meditación al guardián, de puntillas pasaron frente a el procurando que sus prisioneros no los delataran.

-¿A que se le atribuye esta visita diosa Athena?-pregunto de lo mas casual pero no vio venir el golpe que le dieron con Nike justo en la mitad de la frente, lo ultimo que recordaría seria un resplandor dorado.

Afrodita y Saga aterrados empezaron a moverse frenéticamente, si su diosa siendo toda bondad se había noqueado a un caballero solo por saludarle imagínense que les haría a ellos.

-No hay moros en la costa-Esmeralda ante toda la situación se estaba divirtiendo, no había tenido una noche tan extraña desde que recordaba. Agradecía que Ikki la sacara del inframundo y Athena le diera nueva vida en la tierra porque la verdad ser secuas en esas circunstancias era bastante divertido.

June miro a Shaka y sintiendo lastima por el lo llevo hasta su alcoba donde lo acostó y arropo como era debido. ¡Era su superior por el Olimpo!, no podía dejarlo botado como novia en el altar.

Cuando sintió que las demás ya estaban a varios metros de distancia solo suspiro, en que lio estaba metida y todo porque quería que Shun la acompañara a ver a los dioses Tlaloc* y Chalchiutlicue* para poder conseguir una alianza con el santuario. Ahora se maldecía por esperarse un día un ¡MALDITO DÍA!, enojada consigo misma se dispuso a salir del templo de la virgen esperando que lo que le deparara el destino no fuera tan malo como lo que le estaba pasando a Marín la cual ahora pasaba corriendo a una velocidad bastante estremecedora solo con un ligero cambio de atuendo.

-...¿Esa no es la armadura de Leo?-dijo mas para si misma que para cualquier otra persona, miro atrás de ella y pues como dice la frase ¡Patitas para que las quiero!.-por Hermes, si eres tan gentil como creo ayúdame a escapar de esas matas de pelo con instintos asesinos-no había otra manera de describir a lo que fuera que estaba detrás de ella, podía jurar que eran el cosmos de Aioros y Kanon pero solo alcanzo a ver unas bolas negras forradas de pelo acompañados de ojos rojos los cuales destilaban rabia o una posible resaca-¡Camuuuuuuus!-grito aterrada al ver ciertas técnicas que le confirmaban que no eran adefesios si no simples seres humanos los cuales posiblemente fueron objetos de alguna broma cruel y despiadada ya que traían una mezcla de huevo, harina, posiblemente leche y algún colorante verdoso. Si esa cosa viscosa que traían encima tenia otro ingrediente, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo saber cual era porque apestaban como zorrillo-Oh bueno al menos se a que huelen-frunció el ceño, aunque estuvieran a quince metros de distancia el olor era insoportable.

Rezaba para que no la alcanzaran pero la suerte jamás estaba de su lado ya que la terminaron sujetando de las muñecas, poniéndola contra un pilar dejando ver sus caras deformadas por la ira. Los dos tomaron aire y justo frente a la mascara estaban dispuestos a descargar todas sus frustraciones.

-¡Ahora si nos vas a decir que mierdas están haciendo las mujeres del santuario, quieras o no!-

Ahora ella preferiría estar mil veces con los dioses aztecas que en esa incomoda situación la cual seria bastante difícil de decir. A ver que cosa se le ocurría para que no sonara muy estúpida la explicación y no le terminaran mandando a la otra dimensión.

**NOTAS:**

**TLALOC, DIOS DE LA LLUVIA**

**Tlaloc quiere decir " néctar de la tierra " ; fomentaba la agricultura.**

**Dentro de la religión azteca era uno de los mas importantes. Recibió diversos nombres: en Zapoteco era Cocijo " rayo ", en Totonaca era Tafin, en Mixteco era Tzahui y en Tarascó, Chupi - Tirípeme " agua preciosa azul ". A el también se le ofrecían sacrificios humanos; niños que morían ahogados.**

**Sus representaciones en diversos materiales lo muestran con mascara ; en la cultura Olmeca, en Teotihuacán, es de Tigre - Serpiente y su cabeza esta integrada con la de Quetzalcóatl, prueba de su alta posición entre las deidades.**

**Posteriormente su máscara la formaban dos serpientes.**

**CHALCHIUTLICUE, DIOSA DEL AGUA VIVA**

**Su nombre quiere decir " la falda de jade " se le conocía también como Apozonalotl, que manifiesta la ondulación de las aguas: Atlacamani, se refiere a las tempestades y, Ahuit y Ayauh que alude a su movimiento. Los Tlaxcaltecas le decían Matlacueye o sea " la vestida con faldellín azul " y en su honor le pusieron a un monte en el que aun se siguen formando nublados tempestuosos, el llamado Malinche.**

**Chalchiutlicue era la compañera de Tlaloc dios de la lluvia: tenían poder sobre las aguas. Ambos fueron creados por los cuatro Texcaltipocas.**

**" La falda de jade " era de las diosas mas veneradas. Tenia el don de la purificación.**


End file.
